A baby of a problem
by Alec1223
Summary: Cody is a baby, which makes a perfect challenge for the teens, which team will crack under the pressure of havving a baby around? Especially baby Cody! I found a lost chapter which hopefull finishes the story?
1. Chapter 1

Baby of a problem Chapter one: Baby Cody

Baby of a problem Chapter one: Baby Cody

A powerful storm was raging threw camp while Cody was outside at the campfire pit. Cody looked up at the sky day dreaming about Gwen again when suddenly he got struck by lightning. And that was the end of 16 year old Cody.

Gwen woke up the next morning to see a mini version of Cody who looked about 3 on her lap. Baby Cody put up his hands and yelled

"Gwen!" That woke everyone in the girls cabin. Heather got out of her bed and went next to Gwen.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking me up this early," Heather said. All the other girl campers crowded around and said "awwww" at the same time.

"He looks just like Cody," Lindsay said.

"I think he is Cody," Gwen said. Heather picked Cody up and Cody began to cry.

"Let's take him to Chris," Heather yelled trying to ignore Cody's loud crying. All the girls ran to the mess hall to find Chris and Chief chowing down on some breakfeat.

"Chris, we have a problem," Heather said, "Cody somehow turned into a baby,"

"Hm, since we need an idea for a challenge each teams will take turns taking care of Cody," Chris said, "Screaming Gophers will go first." Chris and Chief laughed together.

Next time: The Screaming Gophers will have to take care of baby Cody. But the girls get tired of baby Cody and leave the boys in charge…


	2. 2: Gopher sitters

Baby of a problem Chapter one: Baby Cody

Baby of a problem Chapter two: Gopher sitters

"So I guess we should do something with him if we wanna win the challenge," Heather said while everyone was in the cabin.

"Hey How about we dress him up!" Lindsay said. Cody began to cry.

"Lindsay your gonna make us lose the challenge!" Lawshanna yelled

"Sorry," Lindsay replied. All of the girls sat there in silence as Cody crawled around the room.

"Hey I've got an idea," Heather said.

"Oh tell us then," Gwen said.

"Let's just have the guys take care of him," Heather replied.

"Wow Heather, for once I agree with you" Gwen said. Gwen picked Cody up (which made him very happy) and went with Heather to the boys side of the cabin.

"Hey who's the baby?" Owen asked. "He looks a lot like Cody,"

"That's because he is Cody," Heather said, "You have to take care of him for the challenge," Gwen placed Cody on the ground, he looked very confused. Heather and Gwen left the boys. Right when the girls left Cody began to cry very loudly.

"How do you turn him off!" Owen yelled.

"Don't worry, I have a younger brother ( I am not sure but just for the story), I can handle this," Trent said. Trent got out his guitar and began to play. Cody stopped crying and began to clap and laugh. After Trent stopped playing Cody cried again. Even when Trent played again Cody still cried.

"I've got an Idea!" Owen said. Owen got a picture of Gwen and gave it to Cody. Immediately Cody stopped crying and looked at the picture. Hours passed by but Cody was still focused on the picture of Gwen. Cody finally lost interest of Gwen's picture at 10:00 pm.. Cody yawned and tugged at Trent's shirt who was asleep. But he didn't wake up. Cody screamed but Trent still didn't wake up. Cody began to cry softly. Cody crawled over to his bed but because his bed was a top bunk he could not get up. Suddenly Gwen opened the door.

"Trent how's Cody?" Gwen asked, "Why are you asleep!!" Trent still didn't wake up. Gwen noticed Cody crying. Gwen picked Cody up and but him on his bunk.

"Goodnight Cody," Gwen said.

"Night Gwen," Cody said softly.

That concludes this chapter, now we'll see how the killer bass will do…


	3. 3: The art of being cool

Baby of a problem Chapter one: Baby Cody

Baby of a problem Chapter

Cody woke up but instead of being in the Gopher boy cabin he was in the bass boy cabin.

"Where Trent? Where Gwen?" Cody asked. All of the Bass boys were gathered around him.

"So we have to take care of this kid," Duncan asked

"You have funny hair," Cody said laughing.

"I say we take shifts to take care of him cause I am so not going first," Geoff said, "So Cody who is your favorite?" Cody thought for a minute and then said,

"Geoff,"

"Darn it," Geoff said. All the other campers left leaving Geoff and Cody alone.

"Does Geoff think I am cool?" Cody asked. Geoff thought for a while. Duncan overheard them and threw the screen door whispered "no". Cody began to cry.

"No, uh don't cry I can teach you to be cool," Geoff said.

"Yay!" Cody said.

"Lesson 1," Geoff said, "Make a good impression with the ladies," Cody found Gwen swimming in the lake.

"Gwen!" Cody yelled. Cody ran and jumped into the lake. Cody kicked and splashed trying to stay above surface. Gwen picked him up. Cody kissed her. Gwen put Cody on the dock and swam away.

"Lesson 2," Geoff said, "Get popular, do something like pull a prank on Chris," Chris was lying down on a lounge chair. Cody dragged a bucket of water to Chris. Cody poured the bucket of water on Chris's hair. This woke Chris up.

"Cody!" Chris yelled. Chris picked Cody up and brought him back to the bass cabin. It was now night. Cody no longer wanted to be with the boys so he went to the girls cabin.

"Aw, baby Cody is so cute!" Courtney said. Courtney picked up Cody and put him in bed.

"Hey I know something that will give us the lead over the gophers," Bridgette said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"Let's sing him a lullaby," Bridgette said.

"OK," Courtney replied.

Lullaby they sang:

Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep Cody,

Tomorrow you might get a kiss from Gwen,

If not theres always the day after that.

Surprisingly the lullaby worked and Cody was fast asleep. Bridgette and Courtney gave each other a high-five.

Next Time: We will now see who will be getting voted off, but what will TDI be like with Cody still a baby??


	4. 4: Voting off

A baby of a problem 4: Voting

A baby of a problem 4: Voting

The next day the intercom echoed threw the campgrounds.

"Screaming Gophers, report to the fire pit tonight, you are our big losers," Chris said.

By night a storm similar to the one 3 nights ago was Rowling towards camp.

"Campers," Chris began, "This challenge was supposed to show you responsibility, unfortunately 2 of your fellow campers had none. When I say your name claim your marshmallow. Cody, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, and Lishawnna. Sorry Owen and Trent bad parenting skills bye bye," Trent and Owen walked to the dock of shame with their heads down.

"Cody," Gwen said. Cody looked at Gwen. "Since you probably won't remember this when your older, do you want a kiss?"

"Yeah!" Cody replied. Gwen puckered up and closed her eyes. Right before Gwen kissed Cody lightning struck Cody turning Cody 16 years old again. Gwen kisses Cody.

"Finally," Cody said and then he fainted.

"Well, didn't see that coming," Chris said into the camera, "Well find out who will be voted off next time on Total Drama Island,"


	5. 5: The lost chapter

A baby of a problem

A baby of a problem

Chapter 5: The lost chapter…

Cody got up from fainting. I finally got a kiss from Gwen, Cody thought.

"I got to have another," Cody said to himself. Then Cody got an idea.

Gwen got to her cabin and began to cry. Trent, the boy she loved was gone. Gwen looked down to she a pink envelope lying next to her bed. Gwen opened it and read:

Dear Gwen,

The boat of losers is late so do you wanna come down here so we can say one final goodbye?

Love Trent.

It didn't look like Trent's handwriting but Gwen was just happy to be heating from Trent again. So immediately Gwen ran to the dock of shame. But instead of Trent being there Cody was standing there.

"Cody what are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Oh just waiting for you," Cody said. Cody brought out a Kite from behind his back. Babies are so stupid that Gwen would defiantly say yes, Cody thought. Cody hugged Gwen.

"Get off of me!" Gwen yelled. Before 1 could get Cody off lighting struck Cody and Gwen, and just like with Cody both of them were babies. I wonder if it worked, Cody thought.

"Will you give me kiss?" Cody asked.

"No! You're a Dummy!" Gwen yelled. Suddenly Trent and Owen came through the forest caring suitcases.

"Did we miss the boat!" Trent said.

"No" Gwen said.

"Whoa why is Cody AND Gwen babies," Owen said, "OK I kind of know why Cody is a baby but why Gwen?" Trent picked Gwen up.

"How'd this happen?" Trent asked Gwen.

"It's his falt!" Gwen said pointing at Cody, " He made lightning hit kite and we turn little," Gwen said. Trent and Owen both looked at Cody angrily.

"Cody!" Owen and Trent yelled together.

"Don't worry we'll make you 16 again Gwen," Trent said.

Trent and Owen able to figure out that the lightning was the source of the problem. Both boy's made Gwen 16 again.

"Now it's Cody's turn," Trent said.

"No let's give him a punishment," Gwen said. Cody looked confused.

Before the punishment Chris agreed to let Trent and Owen since it wasn't entirely their falt. All 10 campers went to the forest where they brought an exact replica of the time bomb from the "Phobia factor" episode. Everyone put Cody next to the stink bomb and began saying things to put pressure on him (In the phobia factor episode Cody's fear was Defusing a time bomb under pressure). Cody began to cry.

"I love revenge!" Gwen said.


End file.
